Stall Me
by AquaSandyLed
Summary: Yaoi. Imayoshi/Hanamiya. —Absolutamente no. —Soltó Hanamiya, como quien lanza un escupitajo al suelo—. Me niego, eres idiota, idiota, si crees que te saldrás con la tuya. —Otra vez. —Imayoshi completó, sonriendo con complacencia, a lo que Hanamiya le regaló una dolorosa mirada de odio. Pero Imayoshi sabía lo que hacía... al final él siempre ganaba.


Me encantan Imayoshi y Hanamiya, éste fandom necesita más relaciones con severo daño físico como la de ellos.

**Disclaimer:** KuroBasu es de mi otro novio que-no-lo-sabe-pero-lo-es-de-igual-manera, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Stall me es una canción del grupo Panic at the Disco.

**Advertencias:** Esta vez es verdad, OOC. Temas sexuales, mis amores, nada muy explícito, pero M para estar seguros. Sin beta. BL, referencia a. Algunas bobadas, lanzadas ahí para ser incentivos perfectos. Oh, no, ¿olvidé algo? Review :D

Estoy segura de que debería estar escribiendo _otra cosa_... oh, bien, seguro no es importante...

* * *

Imayoshi sonrió su propia versión de "dulce" al adolescente frente a él, después de exponerle su propuesta. Hanamiya le miró con la cara escrutada en una expresión de infinito disgusto, desprecio, incredulidad, y más que nada, incomprensión. También se veía ofendido.

—Absolutamente no. —Soltó finalmente, como quien lanza un escupitajo al suelo. El sol estaba brillando muy fuerte ese domingo en particular. Imayoshi entrecerró sus ojos, volteando a ver a Hanamiya—. Me niego, eres idiota, idiota, si crees que te saldrás con la tuya.

—Otra vez. —Imayoshi completó, sonriendo con complacencia, a lo que Hanamiya le regaló una dolorosa mirada de odio. Imayoshi continuó sonriendo, comentando en lo mucho que apreciaba todo el afecto que Makoto-kun le ofrecía.

—Escúchame, idiota, —Comenzó el más bajo, la ponzoña resbalando de sus labios, la molestia reflejándose en su cara en forma de ceño fruncido. Imayoshi solamente le miró— déjame solo. No necesito de tus juegos. —Y se fue caminando por la acera, muy confiado en que dejaba a su piedrita en el zapato atrás.

Estaba equivocado.

Imayoshi Shoichi tenía madera de manipulador bastardo, algo que Hanamiya jamás se cansaba de hacerle ver, algo que Imayoshi jamás negaba. Algo que definitivamente sabía explotar a su favor.

—¿Por qué no, Makoto-kun? —Llegó la voz del ex capitán de Touou, cantarina, _falsa_—. Personalmente, lo considero una gran idea. Una actividad para vincularnos, convivir.

Hanamiya dio una risotada poco educada: —Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes actividades de _vinculación_, o ¿es que ya te olvidaste de anoche? —Miró a Imayoshi de reojo, astuto y malicioso, lo cual actuó en él como la ya conocida punzada en su vientre bajo.

Ahora, la imagen que surgió de eso no fue completamente apropiada para un lugar público, pero Imayoshi no era más que un humano—un muchacho _adolescente_, para acabarla. Y es que Hanamiya estaba caminando de nuevo, pero Imayoshi sabía, él _sabía_ que Makoto _nunca_ movía tanto las caderas al hacerlo.

Seguramente, de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, lo manipulador bastardo se le estaba pegando. El pequeño aprendía rápido, y era un genio, se recordó Imayoshi, moverlo a su manera cada vez era más difícil.

Y por eso le _encantaba_ el reto.

Esquivó a unas muchachas que pasaron en grupo, ocupando toda la acera, para alcanzar a Hanamiya de nuevo. Ignorando el sabroso, aun actuado, contoneo de caderas (casi imposible, _casi_), le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, sus labios rozando contra la oreja del otro.

—Anda, Makoto-kun, solamente será esta vez. —Hanamiya gruñó, empujando el brazo de Imayoshi. Siguió caminando, digno, deseable.

— Eso dijimos sobre las cuerdas de nylon, Imayoshi. ¿Ya viste tus muñecas? —Sin voltear a verlo, sin necesidad de probar su punto, Hanamiya se detuvo. Imayoshi no necesitó ver sus muñecas, las sentía ¿sí? Las marcas eran apenas de la noche anterior.

—Pero si lo hacemos porque a ti te gusta, Makoto-kun. —Devolvió Imayoshi rodeando su torso con sus brazos, su nariz acariciando la mejilla del más bajo. Hanamiya no lo agredió esta vez, simplemente dando media sonrisa con arrogancia. Imayoshi deslizó sus manos hasta dejarlas descansar en las caderas de Hanamiya, le habló en un suspiro—. Además, no puedes comparar el placentero, caliente, _sexo_ que tenemos, con una simple, nada obscena, reunión (Hanamiya debatiría el punto de la obscenidad con Imayoshi en el viaje vuelta a casa después de la reunión, insistiendo en que "obsceno" era el adjetivo perfecto para esa… _cosa_).

Hanamiya le dio con el hombro en el pecho, callándolo. Imayoshi sonrió, abriendo un poco sus ojos; la balanza se había inclinado a su favor de nuevo.

Mientras, Hanamiya siguió caminando, mirando desinteresado los estantes llenos de caramelos, juguetes, ropa y de más. Imayoshi se detuvo a su lado al tiempo que Hanamiya cruzaba sus brazos frente a un estante con figuras de acción. Acarició con los dedos una figurilla negra de algún superhéroe popular entre los niños, luego la soltó con desprecio, comentando al aire que los superhéroes eran basura.

Imayoshi caminó detrás de él, de vez en cuando soltando Makoto-kuns, algo que el susodicho ignoraba olímpicamente (tratando de no recordar que su paciencia y control no eran los mejores de Tokio).

—_Ya_ cállate. —Dijo finalmente, girando sobre sus talones, su cara muy cerca de la de Imayoshi. Imayoshi no se apartó, simplemente se quedó de pie allí donde estaba, retando al más joven. Hanamiya rodó los ojos, incrédulo, con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja de furia.

Estaba a punto de decirle que _nada_ de lo que dijera le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, que dejara de ser tan idiota por una vez, cuando Imayoshi intentó cerrar la distancia con un beso.

Pero Hanamiya ya le conocía de antes, a otro perro con ese hueso, _bastardo_; puso su mano sobre su cara y lo empujó a un lado: — ¿Qué _crees _que estás _haciendo_?

Imayoshi le dijo que si no era evidente, Makoto-kun, iba a besarlo. Hanamiya gruñó, exasperado; Imayoshi estaba más fastidioso que de costumbre... y raro, definitivamente más raro. ¿Por qué era esa estúpida reunión a la que quería que fuera tan importante?

—Deja de hacer estupideces y paga tú los helados. —Ordenó con desprecio, entrando a la heladería de siempre. Imayoshi solamente suspiró, pagó los helados para después irse a reunir con Hanamiya a la mesa de la esquina, la de siempre.

Siendo quien era, Imayoshi no se jactaba de ser un buen novio para nadie; pero cuando su propio novio era tan malo como él mismo, y el único mantenimiento que necesitaba era _compañía nocturna_ y mucho chocolate, bueno, podía sentirse satisfecho y feliz con una relación así.

Era por esa razón que Hanamiya no se explicaba por qué, después de funcionar bien durante todo ese tiempo, Imayoshi le pedía compañía diurna… no, no _esa_ clase de compañía, si no _verdadera_compañía. Imayoshi quería que Hanamiya fuera con él a alguna reunión o fiesta familiar de extraños, desconocidos motivos.

Hanamiya no lo entendía entonces, y no lo entendería durante la fiesta—que resultaría una experiencia _bizarra_, perturbadora. Tampoco lo entendería en la noche, mientras Imayoshi le hacía el amor lento, dulce (secretamente, el mejor sexo que Hanamiya tendría hasta ese momento), agradeciéndole por estar con él ese día y siempre… cosa que, honestamente, molestaría, enfurecería (léase preocuparía, asustaría) a Hanamiya, porque Imayoshi no había hecho tal cosa _jamás. _La clase de jamás que uno utiliza cuando le preguntan si se negaría a una pizza gratis: _¡Jajá! Jamás._

Por el momento, Hanamiya pensaba, adivinaba—Imayoshi insistía.

—Piénsalo de la siguiente manera, Makoto-kun. —Comenzó el mayor, con la cuchara blanca de plástico cargada de helado sabor menta y chicle—. Nos podemos conocer mejor.

—Como si necesitara eso, idiota. —Rió burlón Hanamiya, una relación más profunda con Imayoshi era lo que _menos_ deseaba. Nadie debería verse expuesto a tal cosa… o tal vez sí, puesto que causaba traumas emocionales y dolor físico, lo que era divertido.

—Hanamiya. —El aludido giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de Imayoshi. Él aun sonreía, tan sínico como siempre. Hanamiya le hizo gesto, mostrándole que ya había tenido suficiente de esa conversación.

Imayoshi hizo una cara lastimera; Hanamiya lo ignoró.

Imayoshi torció la boca, fingiendo decepción; Hanamiya frunció el ceño en impotencia, mirando hacia otro lado.

Imayoshi suspiró, aparentemente rindiéndose; Hanamiya sintió una vena salir en su cuello.

—Mako…

—¡Ya _basta_! —Explotó el más joven, poniéndose de pie con las manos apoyadas en la pequeña mesa. Imayoshi se enderezó ante su inminente triunfo—. Dime, _cariño_, dime —espetó, haciendo un énfasis molesto y desagradable en "cariño"—, si acepto acompañarte, ¿me dejarás en paz? ¿Me _puedes _prometer eso?

Todo eso lo había dicho en el tono de furia reprimida absolutamente contrario a la dulzura que las palabras implicaban—más que peticiones, habían sido órdenes. Imayoshi ya lo sabía, después de todo él era el manipulador bastardo original, ¿no? Por eso, él conocía a su compañero, lo conocía mejor de lo que el otro creía.

Imayoshi se puso de pie, tomó la barbilla de Hanamiya (_¿¡Qué _haces_!?_), acercándose a sus labios.

Hanamiya empujó su pecho, una de sus manos en su brazo, jaloneando. Imayoshi sacó su lengua, introduciéndola en la boca de Hanamiya sin pensarlo, sin imaginar cómo sería; ya lo sabría en unos momentos.

El más joven, por lo tanto, se debatía entre golpear su estómago o morder su lengua.

Pero, en cierto momento, Imayoshi hizo _eso_ con su boca, y Hanamiya recordó que, ¡hey! él también, solo tenía diecisiete años, _malditas_ hormonas adolescentes. Por más genio que fuera, Hanamiya tampoco podía luchar contra algunos impulsos.

El beso iba lento, discreto según sus criterios (salvajes, _salvajes_ criterios). Oh, pero su cerebro se había ido después de los primeros diez segundos, y no parecía querer regresar aún.

Sin quererlo en verdad, Imayoshi se separó, disfrutando la falta de enfoque en los ojos de Hanamiya. Se mantuvo cerca, acariciando la mejilla del otro con sus labios.

—Será divertido, Makoto-kun. —Hanamiya resopló, despertando, avergonzado porque su falta de temperamento le había hecho rendirse… otra vez. Apartó a Imayoshi con un fuerte empujón—éste cayó sentado de vuelta en su silla—, para después salir caminando de la heladería, listo para seguir planeando cómo deshacerse de su insufrible novio.

Imayoshi lo vio mientras cruzaba la puerta, su figura alejándose. Se levantó, tomando aire, recogió el helado olvidado de su Makoto-kun y el suyo propio, para después salir a pasos largos en busca del otro.

Lo encontró manoseando más juguetes, destruyendo más sueños infantiles, y se sintió extrañamente complacido. Llegó a su lado, le devolvió el helado, para después enredar sus dedos con los del más joven. Hanamiya no se quejó, simplemente caminó delante de nuevo, digno, deseable.

Esa vez, Imayoshi no se forzó a ignorar las caderas de Makoto, y tan solo disfrutó del espectáculo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los niños en la heladería empezaron a llorar, las mujeres miraron a otra parte, y los hombre se ponían celosos porque sus novias nunca querían hacer cosas como esas en público, ¡era injusto!

Imayoshi tiene problemas familiares, porque cualquier grupo de personas que lo haya criado debe de tenerlos, por eso necesita una agarradera en la reunión que viene (referencía a Hanamiya). Ah, y a la mamá de Imayoshi le agrada mucho Makoto-kun, un día se encontraron mientras él intentaba salir a escondidas de la casa de Imayoshi, muy temprano, pero ella ya estaba levantada y lo vio cruzando el pasillo... luego lo saludó y, bueno, así pasan las cosas. Ella le dijo que lo invitara, también.

Okay, sí, ¿ya mencioné que _amo_ a Hanamiya Makoto? que si algun día existe la manera de comprar personajes, ¿él sería mi primera segunda opción (mi primer primera opción es, y siempre será, Midorima... y bueno, como que Takao viene incluido como mantenimiento)? ¿No? O, bien, ya lo saben... cosa que no necesitaban, pero bueno.

Gracias por leer, el fandom necesita más Hanamiya e Imayoshi, juntos o separados, espero que mi contribución sea buena (: Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, regaño, saludo, apreciación, etc, etc, etc... ¡review! Una vez más, gracias por leer.


End file.
